The Assistant
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Celebrity Sasuke Uchiha only allows male assistants. When he fires yet another one, who does he get? Sakura Haruno, new to assisting the rich and famous. He'll do whatever it takes to replace her and she'll do whatever it takes to keep this job. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sex.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 1_

"... _please_ I need this job."

The woman, hair sleek and her edges sharp, pursed her bold red lip in uncertainty as she eyed Sakura Haruno. She leaned to the right to reach her computer mouse and started clicking around through her files. With her left hand, she tapped a pen against Sakura's application in thought.

The rhythmic tapping and clicking echoed through the room and did nothing to calm Sakura's sinking stomach. Distracting herself, she smoothed her curled pink hair behind her ears and crossed her legs the opposite way. She admired the shoes her best friend had given her, a black heeled boot that made her feel like she fit into this sophisticated world as she walked the long bright halls.

As time stretched on, she forced herself not to pick at her fingers. Ino would kill her after spending so long getting her cuticles back in shape, not that the countless people she'd interviewed with today had inspected her hands when meeting her.

In fact, most were more interested in her resume. She was not the usual candidate for a job like this, which should've gotten her kicked out the door at first glance.

"Look, I was where you were once, it's extremely hard, and I know it's only become harder since my time," the woman started, smiling good heartedly at the little jab on her age. Sakura smiled politely even though the woman only looked a few years older than Sakura. The woman slid back in line with her desk, one hand coming to rest atop the other. "And to be honest, I think that with some guidance you'd have no problem succeeding here. And if Ino has faith in you, then I have faith in you..."

 _But_ , Sakura thought, waiting, chest tightening.

"...but upon looking at the list of people in need of an assistant, I just don't have anyone available at this time who I'd feel comfortable putting you with. Without breaking confidentiality, let's just say I have a drug addict pop star, a handsy CEO of a major corporation, and a chef known to threaten her assistants with various dangerous kitchen utensils in line for a new assistant."

"I mean, as long as she doesn't come at me with a butcher's knife..." Sakura offered weakly, knowing the battle was already lost.

The woman offered her a smile and started gathering her papers up from the interview. "I'd rather not risk my insurance policy, no offense. And you have too much potential to lose an arm."

Sakura reached down for her bag, letting her hair cover her face so the woman wouldn't see the disappointed frown that marred it or her pathetic, transparent attempt at smiling after such a hard hit.

"If anything comes up, I promise you'll be the first person I call," the woman said as she paper clipped the stack in her hand and then placed it on a large pile of other paper clipped and stapled items.

Brushing back her hair out of her face, Sakura nodded and held out her hand with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you giving me a chance," she said as she and the woman shook hands. Then she was closing the office door behind her, walking down the hall and into the empty elevator, and pressing the button for the ground floor in a blur. The doors closed behind her and for a split second she felt the weight of her situation in the back of her throat. But as the tears welled up, she swallowed hard, the rock sinking to her stomach, and just like that they were gone.

It was a trick she'd lived by in the past year and one that hadn't necessarily made things easier for her, but more bearable for those around her. Taking a deep breath, she let the remains of her disappointment evaporate. The green color of her eyes lost some of its dullness and she exited the elevator and blended into the crowd heading for the street without looking back.

.

.

"What do you mean you fired Jack?" Orochimaru growled into the phone. His fingers wrapped around his desk's edge, knuckles going white. He fought the urge to bang his fist against the wall, but couldn't find a blank space with all the framed headlines and pictures he had with various celebrities. Most were his current clients. The ones who weren't were either retired or dead. "You do realize you have a press conference today?"

A male voice on the other end sighed in annoyance and said, "I think he was selling information to the press."

"You think or you know?" Orochimaru challenged, rolling his eyes. His fingers unclenched slightly. This he could deal with considering Sasuke was known for firing assistants for lesser reasons.

"I wasn't sure, but there are only so many people who know the information that was leaked. Naturally, it had to be him," Sasuke explained. "And he was annoying. He wasn't going to last long anyways."

"Sasuke...just because you don't like your assistant doesn't mean you should fire them. They're not there to be your friend—"

"I _know_ that, but they're always around and if I can't stand them then it just causes more stress on me," Sasuke countered. In the background, a ball started to bounce.

"Do you think maybe your stress has to do with the fact that you're injured?" Orochimaru questioned and stood. He moved towards the window and looked down at all the buildings around him. His office resided in one of the tallest buildings in Konoha City. He felt like he was a God as he towered over everyone and he preferred it that way.

There was silence on the other end and he presumed Sasuke was thinking. The ball continued to bounce and the longer this went on, the bigger the pounding grew in Orochimaru's temples. Jesus, how he hated soccer and really, any sport. It took a real lack of brain cells to think chasing around a small object was fun.

He was more of a treadmill guy himself. That was why he had one in his office. Get his exercise in while he dealt with spoiled brats like Sasuke Uchiha who believed that just because they could kick around a ball meant they could do whatever they wanted.

Walking to the mini bar, he poured himself a drink even though it was just hitting noon. He took a long sip of straight whiskey and felt the burning relief sliding down his throat.

Sasuke still hadn't responded, but he could still hear the ball in the background. He knew Sasuke was no longer thinking, but was waiting for him to give him what he wanted, which was a new assistant.

"I will get you a new assistant and if you even _think_ about firing them, you better call me or you will regret it—"

There was a scoff on the other end, but otherwise no response.

"—and if I find out you're kicking around a soccer ball right now when you were instructed not to...I will become your new assistant and make damn sure you stay off your feet," he threatened.

The soccer ball hit the ground and could be heard rolling away.

He smirked in triumph and started to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Fine. Make sure it's a male assistant," Sasuke demanded and hung up.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "If they have any left you haven't already fired."

.

.

Sakura smoothed down her forest green dress, straightened the black blazer and picked off a piece of fuzz before ringing the doorbell. Quickly, she patted the blazer over her armpits to make sure she hadn't sweat through on her race over here. It was truly amazing the turn of today's events. Thankfully, they were still dry.

First, hope as she progressed through the interviews. Then disappointment as she was told there was no one available to pair her with. Afterwards, determination to start looking for another job. From there, worry as there was nothing that would be able to help pay for rent and allow her to save up for med school. And finally, surprise and relief and sheer happiness when she was called and told that a client needed a new assistant ASAP.

"And don't be late. He hates when his assistants are late," was what she was left with from the secretary at the agency. No 'good luck' or 'here's the key to being the perfect assistant'. Not that she expected as much in a cutthroat world like this.

The windows next to the massive front door were covered with drapes so she had no idea if anyone was actually going to answer. Checking her watch, she rang the doorbell again after a moment. She could hear it on the other side and wondered if he was even home or if she was supposed to meet him somewhere else.

Pulling out her phone, she checked the email packet sent to her and confirmed she was indeed supposed to be exactly where she was standing. Although at this point she'd hoped someone would've answered by now.

Sakura fidgeted from foot to foot. _What if I've already fucked up? Maybe there was a key I was supposed to find under some potted plant? But no, I've already made it through the front gate with its fancy keypad and the email didn't mention any keys._

She scanned the email again quickly. No mention of a key.

 _What if he's looking through the peephole, watching me sweat and worry, deciding he doesn't like me? And he's already called his publicist demanding another assistant..._

"Then let him tell me to my face," she declared, eyebrows scrunched in determination and rang the doorbell for the third time.

It was at that exact moment the door opened.

"Jesus Christ, give me a chance to get to the door will you?"

Sakura looked up with wide eyes. His picture really did him no justice. She'd expected this, really, because most successful people like him either had good genes all around or had enough money for plastic surgery. Once she'd taken in his face, all sharp jaw and dark eyes and perfectly disheveled hair that made her mouth slightly water, her eyes slid down his body to the brace on his ankle and the crutches under his arms.

Immediately, she felt like an idiot.

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't realize!" She met his eyes again and was nearly knocked backwards at the disgust clear as day on his face.

"How did you get in here?" he asked and his eyes swept past her to the front gate. "Did you climb the fence? How pathetic..."

"Hey! I did _not_ climb the fence. I used the keypad like a sane person, thank you very much," Sakura said with a slight glare.

"Well, however you got in here, you're trespassing and if you don't get off my property _now_ I'm going to call the police," he said in annoyance as he started to close the door in her face.

Huffing, her arm shot out and she stopped the door with more strength than he probably gave her slight frame credit for.

"I'm not trespassing, Mr. Uchiha," her face suddenly transformed as she reminded herself this was her boss now and she wanted didn't want them to _completely_ start off on the wrong foot. "...and I'm your new assistant."

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "But you're female."

Sakura paused, unsure of what to say, and then shrugged and continued to smile, head cocked a little. "O...kay, I'm your new female assistant."

.

.

 **an:** I know, I know, what am I doing posting a new story? Well, I am really digging this idea and I hope you all are too! And that doesn't mean I'm not working on other stuff as well. So either send the love my way or move on, please and thank youuu. I'm not sure if I'm going to update this weekly or biweekly. The chapters are going to be short so I feel biweekly would be better but I'm still pondering it. Either way, check back on Sundays and, if biweekly, also Wednesdays.

That's all for now. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sex.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 2_

Sakura waited as he eyeballed her with narrowed eyes. If she were with anyone else, she would've been tapping her foot with one hand on her hip already, but restrained herself because he already seemed pretty annoyed by her presence alone. If first impressions had labels, his would be stick-up-his-ass. She wondered if all famous people were like this.

It was clear the gears in his head were working overtime as he blocked the doorway with his body. His fingers twitched on the corner of the door and she knew he was on the edge between letting her in and slamming the door in her face. Not that he hadn't already tried the latter, but let bygones be bygones. She had been a crazy stalker in his eyes so she couldn't blame him.

Now, she was a crazy female trying to be his assistant and she damn well wasn't going to back down without a fight. She felt like she was hanging on by the skin of her teeth.

Growing impatient, she steeled herself. She stepped closer to him, ducked right under his muscled bicep and slid into his house. She took a few steps into the foyer, amazed at the staircase as it wound up and up in a spiral before disappearing through a wide arch on the second floor. The house was open spaces and dark wood and worth millions she bet.

"You—" He twisted around on one foot and hurried to put the crutches under his arms.

"I'm your assistant for the time being so let's just get along, okay?" Sakura tried to reason with him.

"No," Sasuke said in a heartbeat.

"Why?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "What do you have against women? Are you _afraid_ of them or something?"

He scoffed and ambled past her. She followed him down the hallway and deeper into the house.

"I'm _not_ afraid of women. I just don't think they're fit to be my assistant," Sasuke finally offered when he realized she was following him. He looked over his shoulder like she was a mosquito buzzing in his ear.

They came into the kitchen and she was once again floored at how gorgeous everything was. The same rich dark brown wooden floors continued into here and matched the tan marble counters perfectly. All the appliances were large enough to host a hundred people and stainless steel. The island could seat ten and so could the table. It was the perfect space to host and yet, there was something solitary and cold about everything.

She knew absolutely nothing about Sasuke, but her gut told her he didn't have people over much. Even though this was a space to impress, she could imagine him sitting at the island alone, eating his breakfast in the silence of this spacious house.

"How so?" Sakura came around the other side of the island as he sat down. To her left were large floor to ceiling windows showcasing a covered patio and a decent size pool. There was a bar out there too, but it was covered up.

"I'm an athlete. Can you spot me while I bench press?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura rested her tiny elbows on the counter. "No."

Sasuke opened his mouth to continue.

"But I'd bet you workout with your teammates so you wouldn't need me to do that," Sakura cut him off with a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke didn't miss a beat. "Can you go over my schedule with me while I'm in the _guy's_ locker room?"

"Well, if they won't let me in..."

"That's a no and I spend a lot of time in the locker room."

"Not twenty-four hours a day in there though," Sakura said. "We can go over things in the car, or during breakfast, lunch or dinner or any other time. Or I can email you your schedule for the next day. Or write it out and leave it on the kitchen counter. Or leave a voicemail explaining everything you have coming up and you can listen to it in the shower or while you work out or while eating or —"

"I get it," Sasuke stopped her and tapped his fingers on the counter in thought. He looked up at her with a smirk. "How can I walk around my house naked with you here?"

That caught her off guard. She nearly choked on her spit but regained her composure before she could turn red and break eye contact with him. Somehow, he didn't seem like the type of guy who walked naked around his house, but she couldn't know for sure if that was true or not. And deep down, setting her professionalism and inhibitions aside, she wouldn't mind if he walked around naked. Hell, she would even settle for shirtless.

"I want to be a doctor. Do you think I care about your nudity?" she shot back after a moment.

Now it was his turn to be caught completely off guard. His mouth opened a little and his glare faded as he studied her carefully. He probably thought she was lying and if that was the case, so be it. She frankly didn't care what he thought of her, as long as it was respectable enough to not fire her. And so far he hadn't, not that he wasn't still thinking about it.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked with skepticism. He steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and continued to take her in with furrowed eyebrows. "I need someone long-term, not someone I'd be wasting my time showing how to do everything just to up and leave."

She shrugged, brushing off his question. "Look, I really, really need this job. As I said, I'm your assistant for the time being and to be honest, you need me at least for the afternoon. And I promise your time won't be wasted, I'm a fast learner."

He rolled his eyes and started to get up. With his crutches back in place, he started to hobble away. She bit the skin of her thumb in frustration and followed in pursuit... _again._

Before he could make it to the living room, she stepped in his path. He moved to the left and she moved with him. He was too clumsy on the crutches to get her around her fast enough and halted his efforts with a small groan. He sagged against his crutches, waiting with an are-you-serious look.

Lifting her hands, she said in a calm voice, "If I remember correctly, you have a press release at three and you won't be getting there on your own."

They both looked down at his ankle and he sighed in annoyance. She wasn't sure who it was directed at, her or his foot.

"We can treat it as a trial run," Sakura offered and held her breath. This was it. She was either going to be cut off at the knees or be saved for the day. Tomorrow was another story entirely.

He stared down at her and she stared up at him. His fingers clenched and unclenched on the crutch handholds in thought and hers twisted and clenched together behind her back. He was a good head taller than her, but she didn't back down even though her heartbeat erratically in her throat and she felt the silence heavy around her.

It heightened her senses and she noticed how dark his eyes were, like the ocean at night, black waves crashing against each other. He smelled like the outside, like fresh cut grass on a cool summer evening. She could practically hear the grasshoppers chirping in the distance. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel the softness of his skin, the small patch of stubble starting to come in on his jawline.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"Fine," he said and moved around her.

Her eyes fluttered as she regained her bearings. She took a deep breath, held it until her lungs felt like they were going to burst, and then exhaled slowly. What the hell was wrong with her?

His words sunk in.

"Great!" She grinned and turned to see him disappear around the corner. She heard a whistle and thundering noise. Coming around the corner, she found a German Shepherd racing at Sasuke.

It was huge with fur that had a mixture of red, brown and black. Sakura thought it was absolutely the cutest thing she had ever seen until it spotted her and changed its direction. Instead of going to Sasuke, it shot past him and came straight at her like a bullet. She had no time to react, to scream or jump out of the way or even blink.

It put its paws on her chest and knocked her flat on her back. The wind was knocked out of her and she stared at the ceiling in disbelief and pain. She groaned as it sniffed her from head to toe, its muzzle in her hair, then her face. Then it backed up and sat, watching her closely, gauging her movements to determine if she was a threat or not.

"Shari, come here," Sasuke ordered and the dog moved to sit at his feet.

"Good dog," he whispered, patting its head tenderly.

Sakura pushed her hair out of her face and got to her feet hesitantly, trying to shake off the pain, wondering if the dog would attack her again. It hadn't bitten her, but who knew what it was capable of.

"I forgot to mention, my assistant is responsible for walking my dog, at least until I'm better," Sasuke explained and lead her and the dog back into the foyer. A red dog leash hung from a hook near the front door.

She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before, but then again she'd been a little sidetracked. "I can walk...is it a him? Her?"

"Her," Sasuke answered. He hooked the leash to Shari's collar and then handed it to Sakura with a smirk. "And good luck, Shari hates people."

As if she understood her master and meant to prove his point, Shari barked and then raced for the front door. The momentum snapped Sakura around, nearly taking her arm out of her socket. She felt like she had minor whiplash as she was dragged behind the dog. She just barely managed to get the door open as Shari tugged her every which way impatiently.

Then she was out the door and sprinting after Shari in her heeled boots, dress flying around her legs and hair a wild mess in her face. She clutched at the leash, afraid it would fly out of her hands and Shari would run away, along with her job.

"Shari, slow down!" she screeched as they approached the gate. It had a sensor from the inside and opened as they neared, but that didn't stop Shari in the slightest. If anything, it made her speed up as freedom loomed closer and closer.

.

.

 **an** : I know this is a little different from my other SxS stories, but it's cute and amusing and fun to write so I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am! As always, feedback is welcomed and cherished so don't be afraid to post a review letting me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.

Happy Monday everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sex.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 3_

The front door opened and closed just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. From his perch on the couch, watching ESPN soccer, he couldn't see the pair yet, but was surprised at how quiet they were being. He had expected Shari to still be dragging her along, especially with the promise of a treat so close at hand.

Sakura's heels and Shari's nails clicked on the wooden floor at a leisurely pace and Sasuke looked over the edge of the couch when he heard them come into the room. To say he was impressed was an overstatement, but that didn't stop him from staring in disbelief as Sakura and Shari strode towards him side by side.

Shari looked at Sakura for cues and neither tugged on the leash or slowed. If she weren't his dog, he would've thought Sakura was Shari's owner.

They came to stand in front of him on the couch.

"Shari, sit," Sakura commanded and the German Shepherd plopped her butt down immediately. Her snout searched Sakura's empty hand and then she focused on Sasuke, tail wagging, panting in excitement. Sakura unhooked the leash and still, Shari didn't move from her spot.

"Where are the treats?" Sakura asked. Shari's ears shot up and she became antsy, her tailing moving even faster.

Sasuke moved his eyes back to the TV screen just behind her head to hide his growing interest in her and this whole situation. He pointed towards the kitchen's pantry.

"Top shelf," he offered and kept his eyes focused on the screen until she stepped away. Then he followed her with the corner of his eye until she disappeared behind the couch, Shari in pursuit at her heels while emitting a low whine of impatience. The pantry opened and closed and Shari barked once in happiness and then trotted off with her prize for being good.

The heels came back towards him and Sasuke geared up for whatever was coming next. She didn't come to stand in front of him again, but perched herself on the couch's armrest to avoid being in front of the TV.

"So, do you want to eat lunch here? Or do you want to stop somewhere on the way there? Or will there be food at the press release?" Sakura listed off, scratching her cheek in thought.

He flicked his eyes to her. "You ask a lot of questions," he said, not in annoyance but more blatant observation.

She smiled. "Just leaving your options open."

"They don't serve food at press releases," Sasuke explained, not for the first time wondering just how much experience she had. He really needed to call Orochimaru and get some answers.

Sakura huffed and got to her feet. He steeled himself not to look at her as she walked back into the kitchen. "Really? They should considering they're there to grill you."

Sasuke grunted in agreement and focused back on the TV. He didn't say anything, but he was secretly glad she had chosen to cook lunch. Eating out was fine, if it was at a nice restaurant, but the time in the corner of the TV screen showed there wasn't enough time for that. He wasn't entirely sure if Sakura was familiar with fancier restaurants, not that he was questioning her etiquette.

He shook his head. What did it matter what he thought of her and her etiquette? She wasn't going to be his assistant past today.

She started to chop food behind him. He expected it to be distracting, but it was actually...kind of nice. All of his past assistants hadn't known how to cook and always ended up ordering from a restaurant, leaving his kitchen basically unused. He knew how to cook to a certain degree, but felt he never had the time. Now with his foot injury, he had the time, but not the ability to move around the kitchen on two feet.

The room quickly started to smell like grilled chicken, garlic and onions, and roasting vegetables as they sizzled and popped on the stove. He could hear water boiling and her stirring something in a separate pan.

He suddenly was starving, but would rather drown himself in his pool than say a word to her. That would mean he'd have to admit she was doing something _right_ as his assistant and would make it even harder when he let her go at the end of the day.

With that thought, he pulled out his phone and texted Orochimaru. _You got me a female assistant. I expect a new, MALE assistant by tomorrow morning._ He sent the text just as Sakura brought over a plate of steaming pasta topped with a creamy white sauce, grilled chicken, and vegetables. He locked the screen of his phone so she wouldn't see what he'd just typed and shoved it in his pocket. A tiny seed of guilt bloomed in his stomach as he looked up at her, but pushed the feeling aside sternly.

She handed the plate to him hesitantly, biting her lip as thought she expected him to take it and throw it back in her face. She must've known this looked delicious, right?

The steam hit his face, but he didn't slow as he took the fork from her, twirled some pasta on it and stabbed a piece of chicken and green pepper on the end. Making sure he got some sauce, he shoved it in his mouth and nearly sighed in pleasure.

Basil and cream exploded on his taste buds and goose bumps erupted on his skin. The food was hot, nearly burning his mouth, but he didn't give a shit as he took another bite after having barely swallowed the last one.

He had had better at restaurants, but there was something about this meal was so much better than going to a three star restaurant, sitting down, and eating a top notch meal that took years to perfect. The combination of his home smelling like an actual home like he'd had in his childhood days and the warmth of the food spreading in his chest overwhelmed him.

Then he realized Sakura was still standing there, watching him with wide, expectant eyes. She was twisting one of the slender rings on her index finger around and around with a bare fingernail.

"It's good," he said and forced himself to slow down to avoid a stomachache...and to regain his usual nonchalance.

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing, and turned with a bounce in her step.

"Thank you," he said quietly. The words felt foreign in his mouth. He took a bite to distract himself and so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her.

She paused and it made him look up. She was smiling at him over her shoulder. It was bright and toothy and her eyes squinted just the slightest bit in the corners. "You're welcome."

.

.

" _Don't_ hate on my car," Sakura warned as they stood on the front step. She turned to him with a hand on her hip, daring him.

" _That's_ what you drive?" Sasuke repeated with a frown and nearly threw up his hands in disbelief just to emphasis his point.

"Some of us are on a budget, so yes, that's what I drive," Sakura said and stepped down onto the driveway, leading the way. She turned, walking backwards, left eyebrow lifted in challenge. "Unless you want me to drive _your_ car?"

"No," he shot back without needing to think about it. He ran a hand through his hair, grimaced, and hobbled behind her on his crutches towards the red 2009 Mazda.

"Then my car it is," she retorted with a shit-eating grin and twirled back around, digging for her keys in her purse. He was left standing beside the passenger side waiting for her to unlock the doors as she continued to search for them. Glaring at her, he nearly offered to make it easier for her by taking her purse and dumping it upside down on the ground, but held his tongue. He didn't want to make threats before he knew how she drove. For all he knew, he could be signing his death sentence.

"Aha," she muttered and finally pulled out a set of keys from the depths of hell...or rather her purse.

It took him a moment to get into her car since it sat low and his crutches had to go in the back. With her help, which he accepted reluctantly, he finally got maneuvered into the passenger seat. She waited for him to buckle his seatbelt and then pulled out of the driveway and through the gate.

Then, she picked up speed. So much speed, he clenched the handlebar above his window.

"Don't worry, I'm not going that much over the speed limit," she reassured him as she pulled onto the highway and stepped on the gas again.

He grunted in disbelief and stared out the window. At least they would get there on time with her foot of steel.

The car ride was silent except for the radio. He liked that she didn't try and force conversation. It allowed him to prepare for the questions they were most likely going to ask at the press conference.

When they finally reached the hotel where the press conference was going to take place, she dropped him off at the private side entrance so he wouldn't have to walk through the crowd of people gathered at the front and then went to find a parking space.

He went inside and contemplated waiting for her, but decided she could find her way on her own. She was his assistant after all and should be able to handle herself. He went off in search of his teammates and found the private room, built like a mix between a lounge and conference room. On one side rested a long table with a screen for a presentation. The other side had couches, a mini kitchen and bar, and adjoining bathroom.

When he entered, he entered into full chaos.

Naruto was half naked, trying to wrestle himself into decent looking clothes.

Neji was trying to stay out of Naruto's way while also trying to throttle him.

Shikamaru was laying on one of the couches attempting to sleep, cracking his eye open every now and then to observe Naruto and Neji.

Kiba was playing fetch with his dog, letting the ball bounce off the walls, which sent Akamaru off in all different directions.

Suigetsu was going through the refrigerator in search of...who knew what.

And Juugo sat in a chair at the table, legs crossed, watching everyone else emotionlessly.

Sasuke shook his head and hobbled further into the room. He nearly got taken out by Akamaru and Naruto from each side, but managed to avoid them with a swing of his crutches at them.

 _Like swatting at flies_ , he mused with a roll of his eyes.

He settled down in a chair next to Juugo without a word. He didn't know where the rest of the team was, but it was probably best they were in another room for this one was bound to explode at any moment if he knew his team well enough.

He checked the time on his phone and wondered just where Sakura was. She should've found a parking spot by now, but it had been a good twenty minutes without a single word from her. He realized he didn't have her cell phone number and she his but decided not to worry about it. If she found them, then props to her, and if not, it was probably for the best.

Naruto squealed and he looked up to find him in mid fall, Neji finally having landed a hit. Sasuke dreaded the moment she came in and the reaction his team would have. The thought alone made him cringe.

As if on queue, the door opened slowly. He saw the pink hair the same time everyone else did.

The entire room froze, wide eyed.

Naruto was on the floor and still had no pants on.

Neji was winding up to smack him upside the head again.

Shikamaru had sat up.

Kiba was about to throw Akamaru's ball again and Akamaru was on his hind legs, dancing in anticipation.

Suigetsu was halfway through downing a small bottle of vodka at the table.

And Juugo was still sitting there, legs crossed, observing the room with a straight face.

Sasuke ran a hand down his face in regret and then broke the silence.

"Everyone, this is Sakura, my new assistant." He realized too late he meant to say _temporary._

The room erupted into chaos, again.

.

.

 **an:** Here's chapter 3! I think I missed last week, but I honestly can't remember, so I apologize if I did. I have a reminder on my phone, but sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't and I'm not sure how to fix that. Most weeks go by and all of a sudden it's a new month. Ever get that feeling?

That's all for now so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sex.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 4_

Sakura looked like a deer caught in front of an eighteen-wheeler. Her eyes darted from one man to the next, face turning so deep a purple Sasuke thought she might've stopped breathing. Finally, her eyes landed on Naruto, sliding down his body until she reached his pale white thighs.

Letting out a shriek, she slapped a hand over her eyes and spun around to face the closed door.

Naruto seemed unfazed by a woman being in the room while he was half undressed.

"Assistant?" Naruto asked with a confused look. "That's the smallest male assistant I've ever seen. I could bench press him."

To prove his point, he stepped up behind Sakura, hooked his hands under her armpits and lifted her easily before Sasuke could stop him.

Sakura flailed her arms in protest and tried to elbow whatever surface area of his she could reach.

"Definitely could bench press him," Naruto mused, still holding Sakura in the air.

"Naruto, put _her_ down," Sasuke demanded from across the room. He brainstormed a way to get Sakura out of the room as fast as possible before everyone truly lost their heads at his new female assistant.

"Yes, put me down!" Sakura growled and with that Naruto dropped her like she was a handful of hot coals. "And put some pants on."

"You see, they've got a hole in them," Naruto explained, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "And...sorry, I thought you were a tiny man."

She pointed at her hair and then at her dress as if to prove she was clearly not a man. Fed up with talking to the door, she turned around but refused to look at Naruto as she crossed her arms and said, "So? You're going to be sitting at a table. No one's going to see it."

"That's what I said," Neji grumbled and plopped down on the couch next to Shikamaru.

"Fine," Naruto relented and grabbed the pants draped over the coffee table. Sakura finally looked at him once he had the zipper up and the button buttoned. "Although, you're a girl, maybe you could fix it?"

Sakura's eyes blazed. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I automatically know how to sew."

Sasuke had to give her that one. He smirked as Naruto slowly backed away, hands raised like Sakura might charge him. In fact, his whole team was keeping its distance like they didn't quite know what to make of her yet. It was better that way considering she wasn't staying long.

"You're right," Naruto said quickly, wincing when he backed into the coffee table. He caught himself and tried to smoothly slide around it but banged his ankle in the process. Finally, he sat on the other side of Shikamaru.

"You know, I was trying to sleep until you two sat down," Shikamaru grumbled.

"No you weren't," Suigetsu pointed out, "you were eyeballin' Sasuke's new assistant."

Shikamaru turned red. "Not in that way. I'm just surprised. She's a woman. No offense."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"'Not in that way'. What're you, gay?" Suigetsu said in disbelief. "I mean, look at her. No offense."

"Thanks?" Sakura chimed in with a roll of her eyes. "Except I'm standing _right here_."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Yet another reason he needed a male assistant. With a female assistant, his teammates turned into a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Although he was sure it had more to do with the fact that Sakura was beautiful.

He froze. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sakura," he said to get her attention. Her shoulder's relaxed slightly when she finally located him at the table amidst the jungle of crazy men. "Go get our coach."

"Okay." She seemed relieved to have an excuse to leave the room. So was he. She turned to leave and paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Ummm...what exactly does he look like?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Sakura said with a wince. She smiled innocently as thought that would spare her.

"I'm sure you've seen him before. He's the perverted one with the grey hair that flops over one eye," Naruto came to her defense.

"Preeetty sure I haven't," Sakura said with a slow nod.

"Do you not watch TV?" Naruto asked, mouth hanging open.

"I watch TV," Sakura said and smiled at Naruto. "Thanks though...uhh..."

"Naruto," he offered after a brief pause when it was clear she had absolutely no idea what his name was. Now he was confused. He sank back into the couch like he'd just been sucker punched.

"Naruto." Sakura nodded in thanks and disappeared out the door. It closed with a small click behind her, but the room remained quiet.

"Dude, does she know anything about soccer?" Naruto asked with furrowed eyebrows, eyes still on the door. Slowly, his eyes moved across the room to where Sasuke sat, one leg elevated on the empty chair. The toes of his good foot ran along the ridges of the crutches where they lay under his chair.

"Does she know anything about _you_?" Suigetsu added.

"I don't know," Sasuke pondered. Just who did the agency send him? Not only a female assistant, but one who clearly had no idea about him or his life. Were they trying to lose a valuable client?

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Juugo spoke up for the first time since Sasuke had arrived. "Considering it's you. No offense."

Everyone turned to look at him. Suigetsu was the first to break the silence as he snorted and then broke out in laughter. Naruto quickly joined in and even Neji, Shikamaru, and Juugo weren't immune to the humor as they smiled.

"Man, that poor girl," Neji muttered with a chuckle under his breath.

Shaking his head, Sasuke grumbled, "Since when did you all turn into a bunch of morons?"

He tried to hide his smirk but that only made everyone more amused. As everyone continued on with their business, he stared at the space where Sakura had been. He had to agree with Juugo at least a little bit. So far Sakura hadn't fawned over him or made any moves or even seemed to care about his money, looks or status. In fact, sometimes she looked about ready to throttle him if she had the chance.

There was one reason not to throw her down the drain. Wait, there was no pro and con list to whether she would stay his new assistant. It was already decided.

Checking his phone, he sent Orochimaru another text. _Not only do I expect a male assistant by tomorrow, he better know about soccer._

There, back on track.

.

.

The door swung open and this time everyone in the room was prepared for the small pink haired woman. They continued on, watching her out of the corner of their eye with mounting interest, breaths held to see what she did next.

Sakura pushed the door wider so the man could enter. He was medium height, had grey hair, and a small belly that poked through the open jacket of his suit.

The man stepped further into the room, slightly awkward and tense when everyone once again stopped what they were doing, but this time to look at him.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked, arms crossed as he got up from the table. He still had a half eaten sandwich in his left hand.

Sakura's head snapped around to look at the man.

"I'm a reporter from Konoha news. I was hoping to get a private interview before the press release," the man explained, wringing his hands. He started to pull out a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket.

A look of panic flashed across Sakura's face and just as quickly disappeared. What replaced it was something very, very dark.

"You're a reporter?" she asked in a calm, even voice. Slowly, she turned, advanced on him and came to stand between him and Sasuke's team like a barrier.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I may have lied about that..."

"Get out," she seethed. She pointed at the door, arm shaking in barely contained anger.

"Could I just ask one question?" he begged, notepad and pen pinched between his praying hands.

"Had you been an honest _reporter_ I would've considered it," she said, glaring at him. She took a sudden step forward and then another, forcing him to stumble backwards in an attempt to keep his distance. "But the answers no, now get out."

"But...but..."

His back hit the door and his eyes darted around like a caged animal. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he clutched his notebook in front of him like a shield. He flinched when she reached towards him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she chastised him with a disappointed frown and twisted the doorknob. It swung open and he squeezed through with a small noise of relief.

"I-I know, I am...I'm sorry," he whimpered through the opening and then the door slammed shut in his face as Sakura kicked it with her foot. The sound resonated through the room.

"..."

Sakura swallowed hard to dispel her anger and then turned to face her audience. They stared at her in mixed parts fear and amusement.

"So..." she wracked her brain for something to say, some way to play off what had just happened, but really there was no redeeming herself after _that_ shitshow. She squared her shoulders, pushed her loose curls behind her ears, and smiled brightly to hide the nervous mess going on inside her. "...I'm going to go find the _real_ coach."

And with that she was gone again.

.

.

 **an:** yeah...so I'm recovering from a concussion. The ringing in my ears has finally stopped and the headache had died down, which are all good things! As a result, I figured it was time to post the next chapter before I sustained another injury considering my luck. Posting it early since I'll be out of town for the weekend. Please let me know what you think of this story, I like getting feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 5_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sakura scolded herself as she pushed into the women's bathroom. "I knew I should've googled him."

The room was empty and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Her heartbeat thrummed like a wild drum in her throat. Pressing her sweaty palms against the cold counter, she stared into the mirror and attempted to calm her nerves.

"Now he's definitely going to fire me," she whispered to herself. "By the end of the day, I'll be jobless, _again_."

She took a deep breath and wet one of the towels in the basket on the counter. It felt like she was sweating through her dress so she took a moment to pat at her face, neck and her underarms. Inhaling deeply, she held it for a moment before letting it out in a long drawn out sigh. She leaned a hip against the counter and pulled out her phone.

"Who's the coach...hmmm," she said to herself, tapping in Sasuke's name and going from there. "Kakashi Hatake, okay. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

She scrolled through the pictures of the team until she landed on a headshot of an older guy with greyish-silver hair that flopped over one eye. It was hard to tell if he was going for roughish or just plain creepy.

"Naruto was right, he does kinda look like a pervert," she mused with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

Sakura dropped her phone with a startled scream. Looking around with wide eyes, she tried to figure out where the male voice had come from. No one was in here, right?

There was shuffling and then a crash from the stall at the far end. A woman swore and then let out a high pitched squealed.

Snatching up her phone, Sakura rushed for the door. Before she could open it, there was another crash behind her and the far stall door swung open and slammed against the wall. A man and woman fell out sideways to the floor while muttering various choice curse words.

The woman's dress was hiked up and Sakura could _definitely_ tell she had no underwear on. Her bare back was facing Sakura and the zipper halfway undone. The man's belt was loose, his pants unbuttoned but thankfully covering everything that Sakura definitely did not want to see. Although his shirt was untucked, only the top three buttons were unfastened.

"Oh, god," Sakura muttered and for the second time that day, covered her eyes. "I-I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"That was the point," the woman growled as she pushed to her feet. The man followed and attempted to help her zip up her dress but she brushed him off with a glare and swat tot he chest. She pulled down the bottom of her dress and dusted herself off.

Heading for the door, she paused in front of Sakura and turned around while holding her chocolate colored hair in one hand. "Do you mind?"

Sakura uncovered her eyes, zipped the woman's dress and watched her slam out of the bathroom, high heels clicking down the hallway. Without turning, Sakura rushed out of the bathroom without looking at the man. Today was just getting worse and worse. Apparently, she was a magnet to naked people.

"Wait!" the man followed after her. She pretended not to hear him, heading for the main room where the press conference would be held. If she could just find this Kakashi guy and then go find a hole to crawl into, that would be perfect.

"Stop!" the man tried again, grabbing her shoulder.

Sakura eased out from under his hand and spun around, hand already raised to slap him away should he try anything. She was not about to be his next conquest.

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined your...whatever that was, but I'm not interested in whatever you-"

Her eyes slid up his arm. She saw the grey hair first and then the face. Her jaw dropped.

"I believe you were looking for me?" Sasuke's coach said with a sheepish smile.

"You're kidding me..." she muttered, still trying to pick up her jaw. It appeared Sasuke's entire team, including his coach, were all a bunch of lunatics.

"Well, I know you know what I look like," he reminded her, scratching the back of his neck, cheeks turning redder.

Sakura finally got her bearings and pushed her hair behind her ears. She straightened her back and informed him, "I'm Sasuke's new assistant. He sent me to find you."

Kakashi's eyes slid down her body in confusion. "But you're a woman. _Clearly_."

She crossed her arms in an attempt to create a barrier from his still roaming eyes. Taking a calming breath, she reminded herself that he was at least doing better than Naruto had. Her feet were still planted on the ground, for now.

"Yes, I know, as everyone keeps reminding me." She rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of everyone being so surprised by a female assistant. What the hell did gender matter? "Now, if you've got no other secret rendezvous, your team is looking for you."

"Yes, that's right, lead the way." He motioned for her to continue on with a sweep of his hand. She strode past him quickly and he kept pace easily.

She studied him out of the corner of her eye. Even though he looked older because of his grey hair, he seemed pretty fit, but then again he was the coach of a professional soccer team so she wasn't really surprised.

"By the way, I'm not a total pervert," Kakashi argued, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm assuming Naruto said that, but it's Naruto so most things you have to take with a grain of salt."

"Okay..." Sakura raised a brow and gave him a side look that said _I don't believe you_.

He chuckled and shrugged. "I'm only a pervert sometimes."

"Just when you want a quickie in the bathroom?" she countered.

"When it comes to my girlfriend, I just can't say no," he reasoned with a shrug, like _it happens and I'm okay with it._

" _She's_ your girlfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her spit.

"Hey, I'm not that bad looking," he grumbled. "I know Rin may seem out of my league but she chose me. I stood no chance."

She had to admit, it was sweet. It made her kind of jealous, now that she knew he wasn't as perverted as she had originally played him out to be. They were just trying to find some time alone in a hotel filled with piranhas.

They arrived at the room and she held out her hand.

"Let's pretend like that didn't happen, okay?" she offered with a small smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's new assistant."

"Kakashi Hatake." He smiled and shook her hand. He snatched his hand back quickly with a grimace. "Shit, I forgot to wash my hands."

"Ew, gross!" she yelled, raising a fist to hit him and then thinking better of it. Huffing, she rushed into the room, past all of Sasuke's teammates, and into the adjoining bathroom to scrub her hands raw.

.

.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want," Sasuke offered in a low tone to the pink haired woman sitting across from him at the table. Juugo had gotten up to look out the window and Kakashi was next to him, going over something only the two of them knew about.

They only had another ten minutes before they were to head out to the press conference and Kakashi had done his best to talk to each player individually, going over main points with each one to prepare them.

He'd skipped over Sasuke, Sakura had noticed.

Sakura looked up from the notepad she'd been scribbling on, flipping through the pages quickly without slowing down. The sudden halt to her movement made Sasuke falter.

"It doesn't matter to me," she offered cautiously. She tapped the end of her pen against her lips. "If you don't want me to go, then I won't go."

"Do you want to go?" he asked and one eyebrow lifted. "Are you going to understand any of it?"

Sakura sat back in her chair. Low blow.

"I probably won't," she admitted, staring him straight in the eye, "but it'll give me an idea of where to start researching."

There was a clear intention to her words. She intended to stay.

"It'll just be a waste of your time," he hinted and placed his fisted hands on the table to show he wasn't going to back down. She mirrored him, setting down her pen calmly and then spreading her own fingers along the wooden surface. She knew he was trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't afraid of him or his world. In fact, she was fascinated by it and down for the challenge.

"I don't think so."

They continued to stare at each other, daring the other to break first. He saw the spark in her eye and clenched his jaw.

Behind them, Kakashi clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Show time gentlemen...and lady."

"You mean ladies," Suigetsu chimed in. "You forgot Naruto."

"Fuck you," Naruto called from across the room, flipping him the bird.

Everyone started to pile towards the door and still Sakura and Sasuke sat at the table.

Sakura stood, still locked eyes with Sasuke, and gathered her things. She put them in her purse and pushed her chair in. Finally she broke eye contact with him to join the others at the door. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she motioned for him to come along with a smirk.

He shook his head in defeat. _Only_ _this time_ , he reasoned with himself sternly as he reached under his chair to grab his crutches. He slowly and shakily got to his feet and hobbled along after her, letting her hold the door open for him and nodding in silent thanks. She nodded back and let the door swing shut behind her.

.

.

Here's another chapter, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: this story is rated M for potential language, violence, and sex.

Disclaimer can be found on my page.

.

.

 **The Assistant**

 _Chapter 6_

Sakura closed the door behind them and followed Sasuke further into his house. Shari came running, stopping at Sasuke first to give a welcome home lick to his hand before rushing towards Sakura with a wagging tail.

"Hi Shari," she said and patted the dog on the head, pausing to scratch behind one ear.

Sasuke settled down at the island and pulled his laptop closer. He didn't say a word as he opened it up and started clicking away on the keyboard.

"So...do you want dinner?" Sakura asked as she came around the island to the other side. She started digging out pots and pans from below, already planning what she could make with the pantry and fridge's contents. She moved towards the sink to grab the chopping board from the drying rack.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to her over the computer screen.

"Just order something from one of the restaurants," he ordered, pointing at a stack of menus to the left of the fridge. He went back to his computer.

She froze and then put the cutting board, pots and pans back where they belonged.

"Any preference?" she asked as she pulled out the menus and laid them on the counter. Her eyes widened at some of the prices for things she could easily make herself. Other food she had never even heard of and some of their descriptions and pictures made her mouth water. She swallowed thickly and looked up, but Sasuke was still ignoring her, once again.

She picked something simple and moderately priced. Pulling out her phone, she made the phone call and was pleased to find they knew his address and had his credit card already on hand. At this point, minimal conversation with Sasuke was best. It was only a matter of time before he broke the news.

Sitting down at the table, she pulled out her notebook. Hand shaking, she flipped to a fresh page and unlocked her phone.

The day hadn't been the best, sure, but she thought she had done pretty well considering she was new to this. It could've gone better, but it could've gone way worse. She thought she had potential to be Sasuke's assistant, but if there was anything she'd learned about him today it was that he was hard headed and set in his ways. Who was she to think she could change that?

Running a hand through her hair, she rested her head in her palm and stared at the table. There was nothing she could do now. She thought earlier she'd had a small victory, had at least earned another day to prove herself, but with Sasuke still clicking away behind her without having said much to her since the press conference, her heart continued to sink by the minute.

Finally, her phone started to buzz and she headed for the door to get the food. The box was warm in her hands and she carried it into the kitchen. Setting it on the table, she pulled out a plate and silverware and transferred the food over. By then it was only lukewarm so she put it in the microwave for a minute until it was steaming and then set it next to Sasuke's computer.

Sasuke looked at the food and then at her.

She forced herself not to fidget under his gaze or to say anything, even though words were bubbling up her throat.

"That's all for tonight," he said without a single emotion present on his face.

Her heart sank all the way down into the deepest pit of her stomach. Nodding, she grabbed her purse from the counter with shaking hands and headed for the hallway.

"Have a good night," she called back to him, not expecting a response and not surprised when none was offered.

She reached the front door and heard him pull the plate across the counter behind her. The house was quiet around her and she almost felt sorry for him. He was a professional soccer player who had millions of dollars to his name and people fighting for his attention at all times, but when it came down to it, he still came home to an empty house at the end of the day. There were some things money and fame couldn't buy.

.

.

Sasuke tried to chew past the sour taste in his mouth. It wasn't the food. That was fine, even though it didn't beat Sakura's homemade meal from earlier, fresh off the stove and still steaming without needing to be reheated.

No, it was his gut that made his appetite disappear. It was trying to tell him something, which rarely happened because most times he knew he was making the right choice.

But with Sakura gone and the house empty at his back, the silence created room for thought, which resulted in what he now felt: doubt.

Normally, he preferred the silence, but tonight he couldn't stand it. Reaching for his phone, he activated the Bluetooth speakers and turned on some music to drown out what was doing on in his head. Checking his messages, he found a text from Orochimaru from about an hour ago.

 _Working on it_. He'd responded.

"Good," Sasuke muttered to himself.

He finished his meal in peace and pushed it aside. Drumming his fingers on the counter, he felt the doubt starting to creep in again, so he set about washing the dishes and drying them. It took longer than usual, which was slightly irritating, but he liked doing things himself and Sakura was already gone.

 _Stop it_ , he told himself and finished putting away the dishes.

Moving towards the living room, something on the dining room table caught his eye. He ambled towards it.

Sakura's notebook.

He decided he'd mail it to her...after he figured out what her address was from the agency. He moved to walk away but curiosity won out and he reached for it. Flipping through the pages, he found exactly what he expected, notes.

The first few pages had a list of observations she'd made about him. She was very observant for she'd already noted what food he preferred such as tomatoes and peppers, while disliking sweets. She'd written the name of the recipe she'd made him for lunch with a smiley face next to it. She had made a list of all his family members. There were a few pages with a description of each of his teammates with their full names next to each. The next few pages had every single question that was asked at the press conference along with who answered and what they'd said. Next was a list of words, terms and phrases from the conference that had to do with soccer. Most had question marks next to them, meaning she probably had no idea what they meant.

It was the last page that caught his full attention. It was a list of job search websites with different jobs listed beneath each along with duties and salary. There was a number at the top, broken down into subcategories such as 'rent', 'food', 'utilities', and 'bills', and most of the salaries barely covered it.

 _Her rent's not even that much_ , he noted, wondering just where she lived and how well she was living. With the salary he was giving her, she'd have no problem moving to a nicer place if she so chose. None of the jobs she'd listed seemed appealing. She seemed over qualified for most of them and he just couldn't picture her doing any of those things.

Was it fair to fire her because she wasn't exactly what he pictured in an assistant? Another day couldn't hurt, right? He'd expected her to do a lot worse today, but she'd exceeded his expectations.

And not everyone could be his assistant. Most wouldn't make it past the first day.

He ran a hand down his face and dug his phone out of his pocket. He hoped it wasn't too late.

 _Nevermind on a new assistant,_ he texted to Orochimaru.

.

.

Sakura pushed the door open with her foot while juggling take-out and a bottle of wine in her other hand. She closed it with her hip and heard the stampede coming.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino squealed and came running down the hallway. Their apartment was an open-floor plan so when she flew out the hallway and into the kitchen, it took her a few strides to reach her in their entryway.

"How was your first day? Tell me, tell me!"

"It was awful," Sakura grumbled and tossed the take-out onto the kitchen counter. She dug around for a corkscrew in the drawers and finally found it with a whoop. "So cheers to getting fired on my first day."

"What?" Ino cocked a hip and crossed her arms in disbelief. "I'm guessing he's an asshole?"

"That's an understatement," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. She dug out a fork, hopped up on the counter, and dug into her food like a woman nearly starved. All her disappointment had faded on her drive home and now all she felt was anger. And with that, hunger opened a pit in her stomach so wide she'd resolved to stop and get Chinese take-out and wine to fill it. "He wanted a male assistant and even though I did a decent job, he still wouldn't budge."

Ino scoffed. "That's bullshit. He was probably just worried because he knew eventually he'd want to get in your pants."

That made Sakura break out in full-blown laughter. She tried not to choke on her food and had to set it down for fear of spilling it. When she was finished, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a long gulp of wine.

"Oh, god, that's as likely to happen as me walking down the street naked," she said.

Ino winked. "Maybe if I got you drunk enough."

"Yeah right," Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "He wants a _male_ assistant, Ino. I'm sure there's a reason for that."

Ino rubbed her chin in thought. "Which one was it again? The blond?"

"No, not Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha."

Fanning herself, Ino reached for the bottle of wine. "Too bad, he's one of the hottest on the team."

"Then he opens his mouth," Sakura said with a shrug and took another large mouthful of spicy noodles.

"Look who's talking," Ino joked as she watched her eat.

Sakura flipped her off and reached for the wine to wash down the food. "Well, after this I'll have to start searching for another job I guess. Thanks for trying though."

"Maybe Anita could pair you up with someone else?" Ino wondered.

"I doubt it. Probably not a good sign that I got fired on my first day," Sakura reasoned and her fork hit the bottom of her take-out container. She reached for the next one. "Guess I'm not cut out for the business."

"Good thing it's not for life," Ino reminded her and placed a hand on hers.

Sakura smiled down at her. "Good thing."

Her phone buzzed next to her. Checking it, she found an email from SASUKE UCHIHA.

"Here goes," Sakura sighed. "You know, he didn't even have the balls to do it in person. Has to email the news to me."

"What a jerk," Ino agreed and handed her the bottle of wine. "Better finish that off before we get to the hard stuff."

Giggling, Sakura opened the email while taking another long sip. She scrolled down the email and gasped, setting the bottle down.

"What? What is it?" Ino paused in digging out a bottle of tequila from above the fridge.

"He's not firing me," Sakura whispered and slowly her face lit up. "He's not firing me!"

"Fuck yes!" Ino screamed, jumping up and down. Sakura hopped down from the counter to join her and together they danced around the kitchen, quickly finishing off the bottle of wine in celebration rather than what it had been originally meant for.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped and dropped her head into her hands with a groan. "But I'm still a shitty assistant. I know _nothing_ about him or his team or even the sport."

"Sakura, did you forget that I'm your best friend and also a kickass assistant?" Ino flicked her in the forehead lightly. "I'll make a list of everything you need to know, all the phone numbers you need, and most importantly, the 'top ten rules to being the best assistant ever'."

"Is that actually a thing?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"It is now," Ino decided and held up her index finger. "Rule number 1: Don't get personal."

Nodding, Sakura dug around for a piece of paper and wrote it down. She stashed it in her purse so that she wouldn't lose it and smiled to herself. All hope wasn't lost after all.

.

.

Here's chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
